The Letter
by gloryandfame
Summary: One month to the day after the final battle, Hermione receives an unexpected letter, delivered by an old stranger to her at the burrow. Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance
1. Chapter 1

*** I own nothing, I just have fun. I hope you enjoy this!***

One month exactly, to the day if one were to be precise a strange man walked up to the burrow and knocked. The Weasley's were still in mourning for the loss of their son, and Arthur hesitantly answered the door, they had been bombarded with condolence owls and spontaneous visits. He opened the door and saw an old man standing on the door step.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asked wearily.

"I was informed that a Miss Granger has taken up residence here." The old man replied, his voice quaked with age and weariness.

"You have been informed correctly." Arthur replied slowly.

"I would like very much, that it is if it is not too much trouble, to speak with her for a moment." The old man shifted his weight, which was bearing down on an old twisted walking stick.

"Very well. May I have your name?" Arthur asked as he nodded his head slowly.

"Prince. Havenger Prince, sir." The old man began to cough.

"One moment, if you will." Arthur turned and left the old man standing on the doorstep. He walked into the kitchen where Hermione was seated, quietly nursing a cup of tea.

"Hermione, there is a man outside asking to see you. He's an old fellow by the name of Havenger Prince." Arthur gestured towards the front of the house. She looked up from her tea, her brow furrowed as she tried to recall the name.

"I don't know anyone by that name." Hermione shook her head, and sat her cup down gently. "But I'll go and speak to him." Hermione stood up and walked towards the front door, meeting the old man who now had his back turned to the door as he looked out over the fields. Hermione cleared her throat, and the old man jumped slightly as he turned around slowly.

"Would you happen to be Miss Granger?" The old man asked as he began to rifle around in his coat pocket.

"I am, sir." Hermione nodded.

"I was entrusted with a letter some time ago, with very precise instructions to deliver this to you, only upon learning of the death of its author. I was given such news, just yesterday." The man was still digging in his pocket. Hermione watched him, she didn't want to think about who set her a letter upon their death. So many had died, it could have been just about anyone. "Ah! Here it is!" He withdrew an envelope and handed it to her.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked as she took the envelope. Her name was written on the outside, but nothing else.

"My great-nephew." The old man responded simply as he turned and began to walk away.

"Who would that be?" Hermione shook her head as she watched him hobble down the path.

"Read the letter, and you'll find out. Good day to you, Miss." The old man apparated when he reached the end of the path, leaving Hermione standing there with a strange letter in her hand, and confusion running through her mind. She took two steps back into the house, and closed the door staring down at the envelope in her hand.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked as he saw her come back in.

"He delivered a letter to me, from someone who died." Hermione looked up at him.

"A letter?" Arthur asked. "Who sent it?"

"I don't know." Hermione shook her head.

"Well if you read it, I'm sure they signed their name." Arthur put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think I'll go up to my room, and read it alone first. If you don't mind, of course." Hermione bit her lip.

"Not at all, I think that's a good idea. After all, you don't know what it says, or who it's from." Arthur patted her shoulder as she nodded. Hermione slowly walked away, never pulling her eyes from the envelope as she ascended the stairs to her room. She closed the door and made her way over to her bed, turning the envelope over; she broke the seal and pulled out its contents. Hermione took a deep breath before unfolding the letter, steadying herself she began to read.

_Miss Granger,_

_If you are reading this, I have perished in this war. It is my most sincere hope that the light won out, and perhaps I lived long enough to see it come to pass. It is not my intent to upset you with this letter, rather I have found that no matter how many times I have attempted to talk myself out of writing this, I always sit and begin a fresh, and now you are reading it. I suppose this is my attempt at gaining some sort of peace of mind as they say. I have never once in all the years I have known you spoken to you in any manner which would lead one to believe we were friends, or that I even cared. I have cared, and thus the reason for this letter. Forgive me if this makes no sense, I have had little time for sleep and worries are beginning to take their toll on my mind and body. I am growing so very weary. _

_I feel the need to apologize to you, for everything I have ever said or anything I did that hurt you in anyway. You were always my best student, and you were always kind to me. You were kind, even though you had more than enough reason to behave otherwise. I thank you for that. Your kindness was the only comfort I had for a very long time. I knew you would be an asset to Harry from that first day in class. I am sitting here, remembering that first day, and I must admit I am laughing. You were very eager to show what you had learned. Would it surprise you to know you were the first and only student to ever behave that way on the first day in class? In my entire teaching history, you were the first and last. I regretted every unkind word I ever said to you, the moment it left my mouth. _

_You were a rose in a sea of thorns. I could see things that most of your peers could not, and I am sorry once again that you suffered emotionally at the hands of the students in my house. I do believe you shut their ignorant mouths at the Yule Ball. You looked like a goddess on that evening, if I may be so bold._

_I am not intending to sound inappropriate._

_As I write this, you are on the run. I do not know where you are, or if you are safe. I am worried. I am so very worried._

_I do hope my uncle finds you, where I believe you will be once this war is over. Please forgive his lateness, he is very old and has no doubt delivered this letter long after I have been interred. You are no doubt at the burrow, right now. I find comfort in that thought._

_It is my most sincere hope that you never have to lay your eyes upon this writing. I pray you never read what I have to say, it is my most ardent wish that I am able to find you, and tell you in person so you may hear the tone of my words, and see the expression of my face. I may hope for too much. I know I hope for too much._

_I must tell you that you are brilliant, absolutely brilliant. You are aware of this, but too humble to acknowledge it. Do not settle, for anything or anyone. _

_I saw you in the forest, the night I brought Harry the sword. I am confident he shared with you, that which I shared with him. I did not share everything, I must confess. You have always been most observant, and it would not surprise me in the least, if you had already come to realize that fact._

_I have one last secret, one thing no one knows for I have never once allowed my thoughts to pass my lips. I feared putting you in more harm, which was more than one person, could bear. It is already breaking me that you are in as much danger as you are. I would end this damned war now, if it were up to me. No. I would never have let it start in the first place. Yes, but alas I cannot change what is happening, or what will happen yet._

_I am not sure when, what I am about to reveal to you occurred. I cannot pinpoint a single moment, or an epiphany that I had. I only know that at some point you planted a seed within me. A small seed that was sown into soil I thought had been sown with salt, yet the seed grew. I tell you this now because you are of age for me to do so. I also must stress that this realization has only been made apparent to me for this past year; it is not something I have harbored over your many years here. I give you my word. Somehow, in some manner unknown to me you made me love you. I do, I love you Hermione. I do not write this to hurt you. Please, do not feel any pain from my words knowing that I am dead. I do not intend to cause you any pain._

_There is a moment, which lingers in time where I looked at you and saw you in a different way. There was a day when you looked up at me; you have the most caramel colored eyes that when the light catches in just the right manner, one can see the smallest flecks of gold. You have a habit of smirking when you are correct in your observations, and biting your lower lip when you are nervous. You also have a nervous habit of tucking your hair behind your left year, it is most endearing._

_Alas, if you are reading this then I am gone. It matters not. If I were alive and there speaking I would ask if there would ever be a chance you could love me? I will never know, and wounds me most deeply. I had to tell you, in case the thought ever lingered across your beautiful mind, and now you know. I hope that I was able to see you once more before I fell. Perhaps you were there. No, I would rather you not remember me in that manner. There are few memories, I know, but only look to the ones that cast me in the most favorable light if you would, to remember me?_

_I wish you have great success in your life. I wish you love, and love without boundaries. I hope the man that wins your favor knows how very lucky he is. When you are an old woman surrounded by your children and grandchildren, and your time is drawing near, I hope you will take comfort in knowing that I will not be far from you. If you want me there, all you need do is ask. _

_You need not share this with anyone. You are free to do as you please. You may burn this letter once you have read it, and never think on it again. I will carry this secret into my grave, for you are the only one I have shared it with. _

_I love you._

_Severus Snape_

Hermione refolded the letter and brushed away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't aware of at what point during the letter she had begun to cry. She buried her head onto her knees, clutching the letter. A knock on the door jarred her out of her tear filled daze.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, her face was blotched and swollen from crying.

"Hey 'Mione. I just wanted to check on you, Mr. Weasley said you got a letter…" Harry poked his head into the room but stopped talking as soon as he saw Hermione's face. "Merlin 'Mione, who is it if from?" Hermione shook her head.

"Close the door." She commanded, and Harry obeyed taking a step into the room. She handed him the letter, which he took hesitantly. He began to read, his eyes fervently moved over the parchment. When he was done he looked up slowly and met Hermione's gaze. He was speechless. "He loved me." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione…" Harry shook his head as he handed the letter back to her.

"No. Don't say anything, I just…I have to…I just need to be alone for a bit." Hermione's voice wavered as she fought the tears. Harry nodded.

"Alright,'Mione. Your secret is safe with me, no worries. I'm here if you want to talk." Harry turned and opened the door. He glanced back briefly to see her reopen the letter and begin to read it again. She was shaking, and he closed the door quietly leaving her to her thoughts and a love letter from a dead man.


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you for the reviews everyone, as you can see this is not a one shot! :D This is a smaller chapter, but the next one will be a good deal longer I expect...thank you for reading and I hope you like this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.***

"Blimey she's been up in that room ever since that blasted letter came! Who did you say it's from again?" Ron huffed.

"I didn't say who it was from." Harry replied as he continued reading The Daily Prophet.

"It's sick you know? To send someone a letter after your dead…suppose she just got a shock or something, and the person's dead and she can't, you know…go and talk to them or anything." Ron shook his head as he plopped his weight down onto the sofa where Harry was already seated.

"Leave it be, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said softly, as she was dusting a shelf over stuffed with assorted trinkets and knick-knacks. "I think it's wonderful that whoever sent that letter had the foresight to write it. Sometimes, people leave this world so suddenly they don't get a chance to say everything that needs saying." Mrs. Weasley stopped dusting, her head dropped as she thought of her lost son. She wiped her face quickly, attempting to be strong and continued on with her task.

"It's right creepy if you ask me." Ron mumbled.

"Well good thing no one asked for your opinion." Ginny interjected as she pulled herself away from the window, turning she looked at her brother. "She'll come down when she's ready, and tell us as much or as little as she wants. Don't be such a git, Ron, honestly."

"I'm not trying to be a git!" Ron crossed his arms and looked upset. "I just don't like the idea of her getting hurt, and I mean come on you've heard her in there crying! You can't say you haven't."

"We've all heard her." Harry replied. "That doesn't mean we need to do anything. She'll ask for our input if she wants it." As if on cue Hermione came into the room. Her face appeared to be back to normal, and there was no evidence she had been crying the better part of the day.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. He jumped up from his seat and bounded over to her. She smiled, but took a step back from him refusing to allow him to embrace her. "You ok?" Ron asked as he awkwardly crossed his arms, after being denied an embrace.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione nodded.

"So, who was the letter from?" Ron asked. Harry cleared his throat in an attempt to draw his attention, but Ron ignored him.

"It was a private letter, Ron. I'm not going to share it." Hermione replied as she side stepped around him and approached Mrs. Weasley. "Do you have any spare parchment?"

"Spare parchment?" Mrs. Weasley repeated the words seemingly confused at her question.

"You can't write a reply to a dead person, 'Mione." Ron huffed.

"I am going to write to Professor McGonagall if you must know." Hermione's words spat out with venom. Ron lowered his gaze.

"Oh, yes. You'll find some in by the fireplace in a box, on that table that has a slight wobble, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly.

"Thank you." Hermione replied as she turned and walked out of the room. Hermione found the paper, and sat down at the large kitchen table to write.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I hope this letter find you well. _

_How are the repairs on Hogwarts coming along? I do hope they will be finished in time for the school to reopen in time for the start of the new school year. _

_I have given some thought to your proposal and I have decided to accept, I will at once take my exam in order to obtain the credentials required. I must admit it does seem odd that such things should be at my disposal because I was assisting Harry all these years. But I will not deny what is being offered to me._

_I do have a question for you. Are you planning on commissioning a portrait for Professor Snape? After all he was headmaster for a year, and you have seen the memories he left Harry. Please respond at your earliest convenience. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione quickly folded the letter and thrust it into the awaiting envelope; she sealed it and sent it off with Errol. As she watched the owl take flight, she hoped for a quick response from her former head of house, and she said a silent prayer that everyone would accept her decision without any trouble. She turned from the window and went back to her room.

Three days passed and Hermione had yet to receive a response from Minerva. Finally on the morning of the fourth day, Minerva's response was delivered. Hermione eagerly took the letter from one of the regular Hogwarts owls. She scurried away from all the prying eyes that were watching her from around the kitchen table as they shoved food into their mouths. She broke the seal and took out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am very well, thank you for inquiring. The repairs are coming along nicely, and I must admit I am even more thankful now than ever that we are not muggles. Being able to use magic is making a fairly quick job of rebuilding and mending. Much faster than if we had to use muggle technology I would wager. _

_I was very delighted you are accepting my offer. You shall be a wonderful addition to our staff, and as you know many of the students who are still in attendance here, I also firmly believe you will be imperative in the healing process for them, for all of us. We need a DADA professor and who better than a member of the 'golden trio'?_

_I have been thinking over your inquiry about the former Headmaster, and I do believe you are correct in your assumptions. He does deserve a portrait, circumstances must be taken into consideration, and he did his very best to protect the students and staff of Hogwarts, he shall receive his portrait. I will commission it at once. _

_I do understand you feel as if you do not deserve the opportunities that are being given to you based solely on who you are. Do not despair my young friend, you are and always have been exceedingly bright. You do have to test for your credentials from the ministry, but I have full faith in you. _

_Drop me an owl once you have tested, so that I may inquire at the ministry of hiring you before the start of term. I so look forward to seeing you again._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione smiled as she folded the paper, and stuck it in her pocket. She bounded back into the kitchen the smile never faltering from her face.

"Not another letter from a dead person, I hope?" Ron grumbled.

"No, Ron. It was from Professor McGonagall. I am going to test at the ministry as soon as possible. I have been offered a job at Hogwarts as the DADA instructor, and as long as I pass the examination, I will start this coming school year." Hermione returned to her seat and began eating. Everyone around her stared at her with shocked expressions, forks and spoons were frozen half way to their mouths. "May I accompany you to the ministry tomorrow Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, of course." Mr. Weasly nodded, but seemed as confused as the rest of the people at the table.

"Fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed as she began to eagerly consume her breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry I couldn't put in this chapter all I wanted to, it was getting too wordy for me, but chapter 4 will contain the sad. Thank you for the reviews!***

"Well Miss Granger, I must admit I am very surprised by your test scores." A very tall blonde witch walked into the small room where Hermione had been asked to wait. Hermione stood up, and bit her lip. "You received perfect marks. It's absolutely remarkable, truly!" The woman extended Hermione a large smile and shook her hand.

"Perfect marks?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Yes, perfect!" The woman nodded and motioned for Hermione to sit down, she followed suit. "I'm not sure why I am so surprised, you are a member of the golden trio after all. Of course, your reputation precedes you as well for the being the brightest witch to go through Hogwarts in centuries."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, so modest!" The woman laughed, her dark green eyes sparkled. "You are going to be an absolute asset at Hogwarts!"

"Thank you." Hermione replied with a soft smile.

"We have already taken the liberty of sending an owl to the Headmistress informing her of your test results, and that the ministry has given their seal of approval on being hired there. You understand the formalities?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded, "I understand…after the battle and everything." The woman nodded and smiled.

"Yes." The woman appeared to be forlorn for a moment, seemingly remembering what those days were like. She snapped back into the moment rather quickly. "Yes, well I won't keep you Miss Granger. You undoubtedly have so much to do in preparation for your new job! It was an absolute pleasure to meet you!" The woman stood up and extended her hand to Hermione again.

"The pleasure is all mine." Hermione replied. The woman showed Hermione out of the testing department and to the lobby where Mr. Weasley was waiting for her.

"All set then?" Mr. Weasley asked as Hermione approached him.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"So what's the damage then?" Mr. Wealsey laughed as they made their way towards the exit.

"Oh, I passed and I am officially a member of the Hogwarts staff." Hermione replied with a smile. Mr. Weasley nodded and smiled reluctantly.

"That's wonderful! Well, let's get back to the burrow, Molly will be waiting for us." Mr. Weasleys voice seemed hesitant, and he appeared anxious. The trip back to the burrow was a quick one. Hermione walked in with purpose and force, Mr. Weasley was a bit more apprehensive in his demeanor. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them in the kitchen, alone.

"Well hello you two!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "So how did everything go?"

"We're officially in the presence of a Hogwarts professor!" Mr. Weasley replied raising his eyebrows. Mrs. Weasley met her husband's eyes, and slightly scrunched her eyes as if she had just received painful news. She attempted to smile, which made the painful expression worse.

"Oh, well congratulations, dear." Mrs. Wealsey sounded less than enthusiastic about her news. Hermione looked to the ground and sighed.

"Thank you. I should probably go ahead and start packing." Hermione stuck her hands in her pockets.

"What!? Already!?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, as her brow furrowed.

"Well, I'm sure Professor…Headmistress McGonagall could use some help with everything. I also need to settle in and reacquaint myself with the school since the rebuilding and all." Hermione replied looking up and at the two elder Wealsey's faces.

"Quite right you are, Hermione. Go on…we can always talk some more once you're finshed." Mr. Weasley smiled kindly. Hermione nodded and then walked from the room and up to her own, leaving them alone.

"Ron's not going to take kindly to this, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"I am aware of that, dear. But it's not up to us, they'll work everything out, I'm quite sure of it." Mr. Weasley replied kissing his wife on her cheek.

"I do hope so, for Ron's sake." Mrs. Weasley sighed sadly.

Hermione walked into her room and pulled out her trunk. She looked around at her stuff and smiled. Picking up her clothes she began to fold and pack them away for her move. A knock came at her door.

"Come in." Hermione replied, she didn't stop folding. Harry and Ron walked in.

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry smiled as he walked up beside her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes. "I'm packing. I passed the examination and was hired on at Hogwarts."

"You got the job?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yes. I will be leaving as soon as I receive word from Headmistress McGonagall, which I'm sure I'll be receiving soon. I would like to be ready." Hermione reached for a shirt that was lying close to Ron. He grabbed hold of one end, as it was mid-air to Hermione's trunk. They both had a tight grip on it. "Ron, let go."

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "You're just going to up and bloody leave? Just like that?"

"I told all of you last night, Ron." Hermione replied jerking the shirt free from his grip.

"Hermione…I think he means that you never mentioned wanting to be a professor before. We're just confused about all of this, that's all." Harry explained gently, as he shot Ron a warning look.

"I know it's odd, but in all of our years as students, we were always busy…you know…stopping people from killing Harry. It's not like I had much time to think about the future, let alone discuss any plans with you. I want to do this, and I'll only be an owl away." Hermione replied shoving the shirt into her trunk, and turning around with her hands on her hips.

"I think it had more to do with that bloody letter you got." Ron grumbled.

"Ron, what exactly do you think was in that letter?" Hermione asked, her voice brimming with anger. "It was from someone who died, Ronald! Jealousy is not becoming on you, for your information."

"I'm not jealous!" Ron replied hastily. "What did some dead bloke send you a love letter or something?"

"Ron, that's enough." Harry whispered.

"No, it's not enough. I want to know if my girlfriend got a bloody love letter from some dead bloke that's making her run off to Hogwarts! I don't think that's too much to bloody ask!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"I'm not your girlfriend! I'm my own person, and I'll do what I want with my own life!" Hermione exclaimed, as she began to pack faster.

"You're not my girlfriend!? Excuse me? Where the bloody hell have you been for the past month?" Ron was still yelling as he took a step closer to Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley if you think that one kiss makes someone your girlfriend, you are in for some major disappointment in your life!" Hermione replied as she slammed her trunk closed.

"If you think that locking yourself away in a castle…" Ron stammered, unable to compose a comeback. Hermione pulled out her wand and shrunk down her trunk. She reached over to the side table that sat beside her bed and took hold of her beaded bag.

"On second thought, I don't think I will wait for that owl." Hermione said simply as she picked up her trunk and stuck it in her pocket. She turned and walked briskly out of her room. Ron and Harry were on her heels.

"'Mione! 'Mione! Just wait! Come on!" Harry cried out the whole way down the stairs until they reached the front door. Harry's pleas caused Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to run out of the kitchen and they were looking from Harry to Hermione.

"I will not wait!" Hermione exclaimed. "I will send you all an owl once I get there and get settled in. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for allowing me to stay here, but I must be going now. Good-bye." Hermione turned and walked out of the house before they could respond to her. Harry took off after her, but Hermione apparated before he could catch up to her.

A loud crack echoed and Hermione appeared near Hagrid's hut. She took a moment to straighten herself before making her way up to the school. Halfway up to the entrance she realized she was stomping and she stopped. She took a deep breath to calm her anger before she continued. Her footsteps echoed through the empty hallways. Hermione looked around and was amazed that there seemed to be no reminders of what occurred at the school just a month prior. Hermione smiled, she was glad to be back. She was almost to the Headmistress office when Minerva came out through her door almost running right into Hermione.

"Miss Granger!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Hello Headmistress." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Oh, come now you are a professor here! Call me Minerva." Minerva smiled as she interlaced her hands.

"Alright, Minerva. Allow me to extend the same offer to you." Hermione replied.

"Very well, Hermione. I was pleased to receive word from the ministry that you not only passed your examination but that they went ahead and approved you for hiring at the same time! That is most unusual. I didn't think you would come quiet so quickly, I must admit. But, I am relieved to see you none the less not to mention extremely happy dear!" Minerva was beaming.

"It is good to be back." Hermione laughed. "I'm very happy to see you as well."

"I'm afraid you private rooms are not ready yet, however it shouldn't take that long to get everything ready. Come along, I will show you where they are." Minerva brushed past her. Hermione turned and followed her. "Hogwarts is a very large place, as you know, but what I am sure you are not aware of is that there are only enough rooms for the number of professors there are on staff."

"Yes, I do recall that being in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione nodded.

"There is something I need to tell you, Hermione." Minerva stopped walking abruptly and turned to look at Hermione.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"You have a choice, of what rooms you would like to take. You can either move into my old room, or professor Snape's." Minerva sighed. Hermione appeared to have the wind knocked out of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I mean yes. I'm fine. I'll take your old room if that's ok." Hermione forced a smile.

"Follow me." Minerva returned the smile and turned around, continuing on their path. "I also commissioned that portrait of Severus that we discussed. It should be finished by Christmas."

"Won…wonderful."Hermione stammered.

"Ah, here we are!" Minerva opened the door and walked in, Hermione followed behind her. "It's better you chose my old rooms, we can't enter Severus' old room."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"He put a password on the door, no one can get in, I'm afraid." Minerva shook her head.

"Well didn't he move into different quarters when he became Headmaster?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No, he kept his old room." Minerva replied as she walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. "It was odd, but he was not the first to refuse the Headmaster's quarters. He used the office of course, but everything in the private rooms had gone untouched until I took up residence there."

"Oh, I see." Hermione replied as she looked around the sitting room.

"Perhaps you would like to give it a go?" Minerva laughed. "Who knows, maybe you will be able to figure it out!"

"I'll try." Hermione replied. She swallowed hard. A lump had formed in her throat as they discussed Severus Snape. She blinked quickly and turned from Minerva, lest she see tears begin to fall.

"Well I have some business to attend to. I will see you for dinner in the private dining quarters. I'll send Winky to show you where that's located. We don't take our meals in the Great Hall when the students aren't here." Minerva walked to the door.

"That will be fine." Hermione replied, her voice was low.

"See you then." Minerva closed the door, a moment later Hermione broke down and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day before students were to arrive. Hermione woke up and made her way into her small bathroom and paused to look at herself in the mirror. She stared into her own eyes and slowly examined her face.

"Am I mad?" She asked her reflection. "I gave up everything to come here. I gave up everything to be near anything that reminds me of him. Why did you do it, Hermione? Why? He's dead." Her reflection did not respond, she shook her head. "It's not like any of this matters. What did you expect to accomplish by coming here?" Pulling herself away from her one sided conversation she decided to shower.

She showered quickly then dressed. She opted for her jeans, tee-shirt and trainers, after all come tomorrow she would be stuck in her teaching robes for the rest of the year. Pulling her hair up into a messy pony tail she left her room and began her walk to his room. She wanted try to find the password. She had thought about it every day since she first arrived, wanting to thoroughly brainstorm before making an attempt. It was still eerie to walk through the halls with no student chatter.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione stopped and looked around to see where the voice was who said her name. She quickly found Professor Sprout, scurrying up behind her.

"Hello, Professor." Hermione smiled.

"Where are you off to so early this morning?" Professor Sprout smiled.

"Oh…umm" Hermione looked back in the direction she was walking in and then back at her. "I was going to see if I could figure out the password to Professor Snape's room."

"We've all tried, and been unsuccessful I'm afraid." She shook her head.

"Yes, Minerva told me. I thought I would at least try." Hermione replied. "Please feel free to call me Hermione by the way." She had already told the woman ten times since she arrived to use her given name.

"I do apologize! I know you keep telling me to call you Hermione. It just slips my mind." The woman laughed, and Hermione smiled softly. "You have my permission to call me Pamona, perhaps hearing you use my given name will remind me to use yours."

"Perhaps." Hermione nodded. "Well, I should really go see what I can do to get that room open for Minerva. Did you need anything?"

"Oh, no, Hermione. But I do wish you luck. You'll need it!" Pamona giggled. "I'll see you later, then. Good-bye!"

"Thank you Pamona. Good-bye." Hermione replied as she continued on her way. Her trainers made a dull thumping sound as she walked down to the dungeon. She knew where is rooms were, from those days when Harry had asked her to follow him. She smirked as she remembered trembling underneath the invisibility cloak praying he wouldn't catch her. She reached his door and pulled herself out of her memories. She took a deep breath and reached out tentatively and touched the coarse wood with her fingertips. She bit her lip, took a deep breath and closed her eyes, never removing her hand.

"What was your password?" She asked him, as she opened her eyes and tilted her head. "Something so hard that your own co-workers could not have guessed…" She furrowed her brow in contemplation. "Hermione…" She heard the door unlatch. "What?" Hermione took hold of the handle and opened the door with ease. "My name?" She walked in slowly.

She inhaled sharply as she looked around his sitting room. It appeared he left in a hurry and the house elves had not touched anything. His cup still sat with firewhisky in it, a book half opened on his chair. She walked in further, and spotted a set of his robes thrown over the back of another chair. She put her hand over her mouth, tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Oh, Severus." She whispered as she made her way through a door. She walked into his bedroom. His bed was unmade and appeared as if he had just awoken and left his sheets to cool. Hermione walked over to it and touched his quilt gently. His bedclothes were folded and sitting on the small table beside his bed. The candles were unlit, but half melted from his last use of them. She saw a paper lying atop his desk that sat otherwise empty in the corner of the room. She walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of her and Harry from the Daily Prophet, they had run it when they were wanted. It showed her and Harry smiling outside Hogwarts, it was taken right before Dumbledore died. She stared at the picture for a moment before a noise startled her. She spun around shoving the picture into her pocket.

"Merlin! Hermione I can't believe you figured it out!" Minerva exclaimed as she walked into the bedroom. "You really are absolutely amazing! What was the password?" Hermione brushed the tears from her cheeks and sniffed. "Oh, my dear!" Minerva walked to her and embraced her. "Yes, I know it's hard to see this. I must admit, I feel just awful since Harry shared Severus' memories with me. I should never have doubted him."

"It looks like he just left and he will return at any moment." Hermione replied, unable to suppress the quiver in her voice. Minerva nodded.

"It does appear that way. I don't know what I'm going to do with everything in here." Minerva sighed as she released her and took a few steps back.

"Let me take care of his things, please." Hermione looked back to his desk, and ran her hand over its smooth surface. "I feel like I owe it to him."

"I think out of everyone he would have wanted you to do it." Minerva sighed again.

"Why me?" Hermione asked, confused. "I thought he couldn't stand me." Hermione knew better but figured it would be best to keep to how everything had been perceived.

"This may shock you to know, Hermione, but Severus always regarded you as his best student. He had high hopes for your academic success." Minerva smiled. "He would be rather cross with me had he heard me tell you that."

"That's…unbelievable." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I know, I was quite taken aback when he said it." Minerva laughed. "Remus gave him a hard time about it."

"Professor Lupin knew?" Hermione asked. Minerva nodded.

"He was there when Severus said it, Severus didn't know he was there, Remus came in at the tail end of the conversation." Minerva explained. "Well, I have some last minute details to work on for the students' arrival tomorrow. I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione smiled.

"No, thank you. Your assistance is most needed, welcome and appreciated of course!" Minerva exclaimed as she made her way out of the room. Hermione turned back and continued to survey the bedroom. She heard the door close and shook her head.

"Why did you wait to tell me anything? Why did you wait until it was too late?" She asked aloud again to a man who was not there. "Did it ever cross your brilliant mind, how hard this would be for me?" Hermione let her tears flow freely, as she admitted to the level of difficulty to her newfound knowledge. She sat down on the edge of his bed and attempted to gather her wits. She stood up and made her way back to the sitting room. She picked up his discarded robes and let her fingers play over the fabric. She took a deep breath and sat the robes back down where they had been originally discarded. Beside the glass of firewhisky she spotted a stack of parchment, and his quill was lying across it. She gingerly picked up the muddy brown quill, and stroked its soft edges. She thought back to the many, many classes where he sat bent over his desk furiously writing with it. She bit her lip as she realized he had probably written the letter he sent to her with that very quill. She sighed heavily and stuck the quill in her hair before making her way out of the room. She had a hundred things to do in preparation for the next day. She closed the door.

"Hermione." She whispered, and she heard the latch lock. "I'll be back Severus."


	5. Chapter 5

***Here is a new chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like it! 3***

Classes had started with only a hint of awkwardness when she taught the sixth and seventh years. Ginny Weasley was being a bother, and coming dangerously close to forcing Hermione to take points from Gryffindor. She didn't want to take points; she understood that Ginny no doubt was angry with her because of how she left things with Ron. She couldn't play favorites though, and Hermione had decided that if Ginny had an attitude with her during class on Monday, she was taking points. Hermione was watching the fourth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws walk in and take their seats. She smiled, they were good kids.

"Hurry and take your seats so we can begin, please." Hermione watched as they all scurried to their seats, quietly. She turned to the blackboard behind her and began writing. "I need for you to take out your books and turn to page three hundred and ninety four. Can anyone tell me what the difference is between a werewolf and an anamungus?" She froze the chalk inches from the board as the words repeated themselves in her mind. She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath; she was standing in the very spot, and had spoken the very words he has said the day Professor Lupin was out due to the approach of the full moon. She smiled as she remembered how he had gotten so angry with her speaking out in class that day. She had lost herself in her memory and she heard her name being called out behind her.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" She turned around and saw a short girl waving her hand.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"Are you ok? You drifted off there for a bit." The girl blushed and looked down at her book.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Hermione smiled and continued on with the lesson. Halfway through there was a knock on the door and Minerva walked in.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to interrupt but I am in need of your assistance." She clasped her hands in front of her. Hermione looked around at the faces of her confused and hopeful students. She smirked and delivered the news she knew they were sitting there praying for.

"By all means Headmistress, class is dismissed. Don't forget to work on your essays they will be due first thing when you return!" Hermione called out above the small roar of delight emitted from the students. Hermione shook her head and laughed as she walked over to Minerva. "How can I help you?"

"The portrait is here! I can't believe they finished it so soon!" Minerva exclaimed beaming.

"It wasn't supposed to be finished until Christmas! It's a week from Halloween!" Hermione replied shocked.

"Yes I am aware Hermione, which is why I am so surprised!" Minerva nodded and gestured for Hermione to follow her. Hermione walked with her quickly. "I thought you would like to be the first one to see it! I haven't even seen it myself. It was delivered and I came to find you straight away!"

"Oh, Minerva why? You are the Headmistress; surely you would like to inspect it alone first." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I could have waited until the ceremony to see it."

"Rubbish!" Minerva exclaimed. Hermione took a deep breath, she didn't want to see the portrait, at least not while in the company of another. Suddenly, Professor Flitwick came running, and demanded that Hermione help him stop a fight that was occurring outside. Hermione gratefully accepted the diversion to which Minerva called out after her. "The portrait is in the sitting room beside the staff dining hall when you're finished!" Hermione waved to her to acknowledge she had heard her.

The fight proved difficult to stop. It was between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor which pained Hermione greatly to see that old rivalries had not died off since the final battle. She was tired as she made her way to her rooms; she did not want to eat and chose to skip dinner in the Great Hall. Instead she lay down to nap. She awoke some hours later, and looked out her window. The moon was high in the sky, and her stomach was grumbling. Rubbing her stomach she decided that skipping the evening meal had been a bad idea and sent for a house elf. Winky appeared.

"Winky could you bring me something to eat, please? I skipped dinner and now I am starving." Hermione asked the small elf who nodded.

"Winky bring food!" She was gone as quick as she appeared. She brought back enough food to feed ten people. Hermione laughed softly as she saw the food set out on her table when she came out of her bathroom. She was dressed in her nightgown, and her feet were bare as she sat down and began to eat. Her thought drifted to the portrait of Severus. Suddenly the delicious food turned bitter upon her palate, and she pushed the food away from her. She looked to her door, and wondered if anyone was there. She wanted to see it. Sighing heavily she stood up and grabbed her hooded cloak and wrapped up in it. She even put up the hood, which was a dramatic effect. She thought perhaps, any of the professors who happened to be on patrol would leave her be seeing her dressed in such a manner. With that thought, she slipped out of her room and made her way to the staff sitting room.

Halfway there she realized she had forgotton to put on her slippers, the stone floor was cold on her bare feet. She walked more quickly breaking out into a jog. She ran silently on her toes until she reached the door. Hermione peered down the hallway, first to her left then her right to make sure she would go undisturbed. She saw no one, and with her breath caught in her throat she silently opened the door and slipped into the room. There were a few candles burning, and a fire was dim in the fireplace, just about burned out. The walls were cloaked in shadow, and only a faint glow appeared on the furniture. She took a few tentative steps further into the room, and that's when she spotted the portrait, sitting on the floor, leaning up against a chair.

She had gone unnoticed by his portrait. He was staring into the dying fire, his chin resting on his fist. Hermione bit her lip as she watched his painted form sigh. She took a step closer to bumping into a small table that sat behind the couch. His gaze jumped to her.

"Who's there?" His voice cut through the stillness, and cut her right to the quick. She stepped closer to him, and removed her hood. He looked at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. She removed her cloak, and sat it on the couch. "What…" He began but she quieted him by putting her finger to her lips and shaking her head slightly. Strangely and somewhat out of character his portrait obeyed her. She stepped slowly over to him, on tip toes, trying not to make a sound on the thin carpet.

Upon reaching him, she kneeled down in front of his very large frame. Hermione's gaze travelled the entire diameter of the golden rectangle that enclosed his canvas, and then she looked to his face for a moment. Their eyes met, and she quickly dropped her gaze to her hands that were folded in her lap. Her breathing was shaky, and her arms were trembling. Still he did not speak; he only sat and looked at her. Minutes passed, before she ventured to look at him again. When she lifted her cinnamon eyes once more, he could see the brimming tears, and her quivering bottom lip. She shook her head slowly and reached her hand up.

Gently her fingers came in contact with the rough canvas, her eyes fixed on her action. He reached his hand up and touched the spot where hers was, and her head dropped. She shook with her silent tears; neither could feel the warmth of the other, only the canvas. Hermione looked up again, this time pulling up onto her knees, and she reached up with her other hand and ran her fingers over his cheek. He closed his eyes. She turned her face away from him slightly, the tears still trailing down her cheeks.

"I received your letter." She whispered her voice barely audible. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her hands were still on the canvas, but they slowly moved into his empty space as she dropped her head. "I read it." She whispered again.

"Hermione…" He began to speak again, but once more she looked at him and shook her head. Their eyes locked, and he could see she was hurting.

Her face scrunched slightly as she continued to cry. A noise from the staff dining room broke their interaction and Hermione quickly looked towards the direction the sound had come from. She turned back and faced him; her movements were faster and more purposeful. She touched his face again, and leaned in towards him. She kissed him quickly; as she whispered the three words he had longed to hear that last year of his life.

"I love you." She searched his eyes for a moment before standing up. She rushed over to where she had sat her cloak and she put it back on in one swift movement. "I'll make this right." With that she was gone, leaving his portrait alone. Severus watched her go, before his head dropped and a single oil based tear slid down his cheek.

She ran all the way back to her room, and closed the door. She threw her weight against the wood and slid down, still wearing her cloak as the emotion poured out of her. It had hurt so bad to see him as a portrait, her heart felt as if it were raw and bleeding. She had to fix this; she couldn't see him like that. She couldn't touch him, couldn't feel him. She cried herself to sleep right on the floor in front of her door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Granger?" Minerva looked over at Hermione who was pushing her breakfast about her plate. She stopped and looked over at her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as if she had been lost deep in thought.

"You have been acting strangely. Is everything alright?" Minerva lowered her voice as she spoke. Hermione sighed.

"As good as it can be." Hermione shrugged and shook her head simultaneously,

"Would you care to discuss it?" Minerva sat her fork down.

"No, it's ok." Hermione forced a smile, but Minerva pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow.

"Hermione, you know you can come to me about anything." Minerva reached out and touched her arm.

"I know." Hermione replied softly as she stood up and walked away from the head table. She could feel Minerva's eyes on her back, but she didn't care. She walked briskly to her classroom. She was leafing through some parchment when her first class walked in. Ginny gave her a nasty glare before taking her seat. Hermione cleared her throat as she stood up.

"We've covered a great deal since your first day. So I would like to know how much you actually took in. For the next three days we will be writing about what you have learned. You will have the entirety of three days class time to finish your work, as well as, as much time as you care to devote to it during your free time." A hand shot up, it was Ginny.

"How many feet of parchment will we be required to write?" Ginny raised her eyebrow. Inwardly Hermione gave a sigh of relief for her very normal question.

"Five feet." Hermione replied as she turned to write the assignment on the board.

"Five feet!?" Ginny exclaimed. "We know _you _don't have a life, but bloody hell give the rest of us a break Hermione!" Hermione's shoulders tensed as she snapped the chalk she was holding clean in two.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley." Hermione said slowly and clearly as she took a deep breath. The Gryffindor's collectively moaned and began to protest.

"Thirty?" Ginny cried.

"Yes, that little outburst just cost you as well as gaining you a weeks' worth of detention…with Filch." Hermione continued to write. Ginny sat silent. Hermione was quivering with anger and adrenaline. Thankfully the rest of the class passed uneventfully. She stormed down the hall during her free period, obviously in a very bad mood. She had been unaware of her moodiness until a fifth year Ravenclaw referred to her as Snape-ina. That remark caused her stop dead in her tracks.

She spotted Minerva, and walked up to her.

"Headmistress?" Hermione cleared her throat. Minerva jumped and turned around.

"Oh! You gave me a fright, Miss Granger." Minerva smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a question; I was hoping you knew the answer to." Hermione looked around.

"Go ahead and ask, and I will try my best to give you a suitable answer." Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's back and urged her to walk and talk.

"Are there any time-turners in existence?" Hermione asked once she was able to swallow her nervousness. Minerva stopped abruptly and looked worried.

"Why do you ask?" Minerva clasped her hands in front of her.

"Please, Minerva…"Hermione begged. Minerva sighed.

"Yes, I have one. It belonged to Albus." Minerva peered over her spectacles. "I trust this will remain between you and I?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded. "I was also wondering…"

"If you could use it?" Minerva cut her off. Hermione bit her lip.

"How did you know I was going to ask?" Hermione shook her head.

"Miss Granger, give me a little credit." Minerva laughed. "Care to tell me why you want to use it?"

"Not especially." Hermione mumbled and she cast her gaze to the wall.

"Well, it may surprise you to know this but I think I may know why you want it." Minerva continued walking. After a moment Hermione realized they were on their way to the owlery.

"I doubt you know." Hermione replied.

"It has to do with Severus, doesn't it?" Minerva asked as she handed a sealed letter to an owl.

"How on earth could you possibly know that?" Hermione was shocked.

"I was there, Hermione. Did you forget I can turn into a cat?" Minerva raised her eyebrow. "I do apologize for bumping into that table, I know it was the noise that made you run off like that."

"That was you?" Hermione's eyes were as large as saucers.

"Indeed." Minerva nodded. "Hermione, you are aware of what can happen if you fiddle with time."

"I know." Hermione sighed.

"But you still want it, don't you?" Minerva asked.

"I have a plan. I won't be seen, I promise. But I will need to be in your private quarters to use it." Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Ah, Severus never used the private quarters." Minerva nodded.

"Exactly. I'll go there, wait for him to be called out of his office, leave a letter then come back. He won't see me." Hermione stopped and grabbed Minerva's robes. "Please, I'm begging you."

"I know." Minerva looked worried and sad. She patted Hermione's hand. "You may use it, but you must be very careful not to be seen. I would feel a great deal better if you could obtain Mr. Potter's cloak."

"I can get it." Hermione smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Hermione threw her arms around the old woman's' neck and embraced her tightly.

"You're welcome, my dear. I do hope everything works out the way you want it to." Minerva patted Hermione on the back. "Go and fetch the cloak tonight."

"I will, I'll head to Harry's directly after my last class." Hermione was beaming as she ran from the owlery. Minerva shook her head as she followed behind her slowly.

* * *

"I don't understand why you need it." Harry shook his head.

"I just need it Harry, and I need the map as well." Hermione shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Hermione, I just thought we were past all this, you know?" Harry stood up and continued cleaning. He had moved from the Burrow to Grimmauld place in hopes of making it livable.

"Harry Potter, how many times did I save your arse!?" Hermione stood up and stomped her foot.

"Too many to count." Harry sighed, as he stopped cleaning.

"Please do this for me. I promise I'll bring them back when I'm done." Hermione bit her lip.

"Fine…you can borrow them." Harry shrugged and left the room, returning a moment later with his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. Hermione eagerly took them.

"Oh by the way, what's going on with you being so hard on Ginny?" Harry crossed his arms.

"I'm not being hard on her, she's being a jerk." Hermione shook her head. "I have her enough time to knock it off, and she continued her attitude. You may want to tell her to stop or she'll lose more points and gain more detentions." Hermione started walking towards the door.

"I'll pass on that information." Harry nodded.

"Thanks again, Harry." Hermione gave him a quick hug and apparated back to Hogwarts. She made her way back to the castle with a huge grin and light step.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Minerva furrowed her brow as Hermione slipped the time turner over her head.

"I have to do this." Hermione nodded and grabbed the cloak, the map and the letter she had written.

"Remember, you must not be seen." Minerva gave a worried sigh.

"I know, don't worry, everything will be fine." Hermione smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to do this."

"I won't say I agree with this, but I trust you." Minerva shook her head as Hermione began to turn the dial. "Be safe."

"I'll see you soon." Hermione watched as Minerva turned and exited into her office, leaving her alone. Hermione took a deep breath, "Well here goes nothing." She released the dial, and closed her eyes. After her previous use of the time turner, she knew better than to keep her eyes open. She was going back months, not a matter of a few hours. She felt her stomach flip before she opened her eyes. She was standing in the headmasters' private quarters, and everything was covered in a layer of dust. She made it. She opened the map and pointed her wand.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The map appeared, and she looked directly at the headmasters' office to see where he was. The room was empty, so she looked to where his private rooms were. There were his footsteps and his name. He was alive. Hermione bit down on her lip hard as she fought the urge to cry with joy. "Get ahold of yourself Hermione, you have a task to perform."

She grabbed the cloak and covered herself before she approached the door; silently she slipped out of the private quarters and found herself standing in the headmasters' office. She slowly tip toed over to his desk and looked around. Sitting in the middle of the desk, half written was the letter she had received. She closed her eyes, and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, but one fought against her. He was writing this, and he was still hopeful of seeing her and speaking to her. She shook her head. Suddenly the door opened and jumped. Severus walked through the door, closing it behind him. Hermione shrunk back against the book shelves.

He paused and looked around the room, seeming to sense he wasn't alone. Hermione clamped her hands over her mouth to hide her breathing. Her eyes were fixed on him as he made his way to his desk. She stared at the side of his face, memorizing his profile. He picked up the parchment that was addressed to her. He gently sat it down again, picked up his quill and continued to write.

This continued on for some time, Hermione's calves began to cramp from crouching for too long. Suddenly he spoke aloud, giving her a fright.

"Severus, you damn fool." He shook his head and sat down his quill. "You will not live through this, and she will be sickened by the thought of you being in love with her."

Hermione wanted to throw off the invisibility cloak and run to him. She wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him he wasn't a fool that she did love him. He turned and looked in her direction, his brow furrowed. There was a loud knock on his door, causing his attention to be drawn away from her. She gave a silent sigh of relief when he chose to ignore her, and answer the door. A voice she didn't recognize was on the other side of the door, something was happening and the stranger was telling him he was needed at once. She watched him go.

Quickly she stood up, her face contorted with pain as the blood rushed back to her lower extremities. She frantically reached in her robe pocket for the letter she had written. She didn't know how much time she had. There had been no indication given of when he was going to return. She rushed up to his desk and slipped the envelope on top of the letter he was writing. She looked at it for a moment before slipping back into the private quarters. She took off the cloak and took a deep breath, she had to get back.

"Please be there, please." She whispered as she closed her eyes and pressed the dial to return to her own time.

* * *

"Severus, anything the matter?" Albus' portrait asked him as he returned to his desk.

"No, it was a small matter. I have taken care of it." Severus sighed. He looked down at his desk and saw an envelope with his name written on it. He looked up at Albus. "Where did this come from?"

"Ah, it appeared out of thin air." Albus peered over his spectacles at Severus. "I believe you had a visitor, unseen of course."

"A visitor?" Severus asked as he turned his attention to the envelope, he broke the seal and pulled out the parchment. He glanced down at the name signed at the bottom before reading its contents. "It's from Hermione."

"Really?" Albus smirked.

"I cannot read this, she came back to leave this. I can't know anything about the future!" Severus pressed the parchment to his chest.

"Read it, my boy. Go on." Albus nodded towards the letter. Severus inhaled slowly, and hesitantly began to read the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_I received your letter at the burrow. I think you and I both know what that means. Please, take heed and do not go when summoned by you-know-who once the battle starts at Hogwarts. Yes, that is where it will all end. You were able to see me before…I was there when it happened. I saw it. I saw you…I saw you die. I do love you, Severus. Please, please don't leave me alone. _

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Severus looked up at Albus' portrait, shock was all over his face.

"What is it, my boy? What did she say?" Albus asked.

"She told me I died, and she was there when it happened. She said she loves me, and is begging me to listen to her letter." Severus held his face in his hands.

"And now that you know…what will you do?" Albus asked.

"I don't know." Severus shook his head, and looked at the letter again.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Minerva looking down at her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, her head was throbbing.

"I found you in my private quarters, and I am not sure how you got there." Minerva's brow knit together.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. "Tell me, are you headmistress?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I am." Minerva nodded.

"I am a teacher here, yes?" Hermione winced, and bit her lip.

"Yes you teach Defense against the Dark Arts." Minerva nodded again. "Hermione, what is this all about?"

"Oh Gods, it didn't work! He didn't listen." Hermione threw her hands up over her eyes as she began to cry.

"What didn't work?" Minerva asked as she touched Hermione's hand.

"It doesn't matter, I told him, and he didn't listen. Just leave me be, please." Hermione cried harder.


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank you all for your awesome reviews! This is not the end of the story, but I hope its a chapter you all have wanted seeing how I've been attacking your feels since the start! (I own nothing) Enjoy!***

"I will not just let you be! What on earth is going on?" Minerva frowned as Hermione wiped her eyes, her breath hiccupped.

"Oh, what does it matter now?" Hermione shook her head.

"You are not making any sense." Minerva put her hands on her hips. "I sent Winky for some assistance, which should be here momentarily." Minerva looked to the door and back to Hermione. Hermione sat up and put her head in her hands.

"I don't need assistance. I just want to be left alone." Hermione spoke into her knees, and didn't even raise her head when there was a knock on the door. Minerva walked over and opened it.

"What took you so long? She's awake now and talking nonsense." Minerva was speaking to someone, Hermione still didn't look up. She could hear someone muttering, but the voice was too low for her to recognize. A few moments passed, and the door closed, she could hear footsteps coming towards her.

"I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey just leave me for a bit." Hermione still did not look up. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Momentarily she was confused, it was a heavy touch, not light as she knew Madame Pomfrey's to be. Slowly, she looked up.

"You're not alone." Hermione felt like she stopped breathing as she looked up into the face of Severus Snape.

"You…I mean…oh my god!" Hermione cried out as she jumped up and flung herself at him. He took hold of her, embracing her tightly.

"You risked so much to leave me that letter." He spoke into her hair.

"I had to. Do you know what getting your letter did to me?" Hermione pulled back slightly as she spoke.

"I did not intend to hurt you with it." He replied.

"I know." Hermione bit her lip.

"Do you know what it's been like working here with you, seeing you every day and know you had no idea about anything? Or the great lengths I went to, to get you hired here?" Severus smirked.

"No. But thank you." Hermione replied. He put his fingertips over her lips.

"No, thank you Hermione. I am grateful to you, for taking the chance on coming back to leave me that letter. You helped me to have a second chance." He brushed her curls away from her face.

"I saw your portrait. It broke me; I was barely hanging on, honestly. But seeing you, painted like that, and knowing you were gone. It just ripped my heart out, I had to do something. I was under Harry's cloak, in your office. I saw you come in." Hermione searched his face.

"I had a feeling I was not alone." Severus shook his head and laughed. Hermione smiled, she had never heard him laugh before. They still had not separated from one another, Hermione was clutching at his forearms.

"Come with me." Hermione smiled as she took him by the hand and walked towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked, his brow furrowed.

"To my rooms." Hermione replied, reaching for the door with her free hand.

"Hand in hand? Hermione, are you aware that since your arrival you have been cordial at best towards me, and now you plan on waltzing through the halls holding my hand?" Severus smirked and shook his head.

"I've waited and agonized for months over this, who gives a damn what anyone thinks? I bloody well don't. Do you?" Hermione asked as she turned and looked at him.

"Not at all, by all means lead the way." Severus gestured to the door.

"I will." Hermione smiled and led the way out of Minerva's private quarters and into her office. Minerva was seated at her desk and looked up as she heard the door open. Confusion washed over her face as she saw Hermione leading Severus Snape out of her private rooms, by the hand.

"Severus what's going on?" Minerva asked as she stood up. She was looking at Hermione like she had lost her mind.

"Hello, Professor. No time to explain, we are going to my rooms and would like to be undisturbed." Hermione spoke but continued walking. Minerva's brow knit together.

"I haven't the foggiest idea…"Minerva began but Hermione cut her off just as they reached the outer door to leave the office.

"Severus and I are together now. Good-evening professor!" Hermione opened the door and walked through, Severus a step behind her, leaving Minerva standing at her desk speechless. They made their way through the halls, Severus was slightly embarrassed at the amount of students that were stopping and staring at them. They began to whisper as they passed by them.

"Was Professor Granger holding Snape's hand?" One Ravenclaw asked.

"They're holding hands?" A Gryffindor seventh year ran into a group of Hufflepuffs that had stopped and turned to stare.

"We are being gawked at, Miss Granger." Severus' voice was low.

"I don't care. We're almost there anyway." Hermione picked up her pace, a few moments later they were in front of her rooms. Students were passing them, all faces turned and looking at them, although the students knew better than to stop. Hermione opened her door and pulled him in, and closed it behind them. "There." She turned and smiled.

"That was quite a show we just put on." Severus shook his head.

"So what?" Hermione shrugged.

"I should warn you that Miss Weasley will no doubt be sending her brother an owl within the hour, and you will have an irate ginger in here, demanding answers." Severus walked about the room.

"Ron? Why would he care?" Hermione walked over to him.

"You're engaged to him." Severus pointed to her left hand. Hermione lifted her hand and saw a ring on her finger; her eyes became large as she started to jerk the band of gold off her finger.

"Merlins beard! I don't want to marry Ron!" Hermione cried as she finally freed herself from the ring, she flung it on her couch.

"Hermione, remember I lived, which means you never received my letter thereby you didn't know of my feelings. You were not forced, to examine your feelings because mine were never made known to you." Severus exhaled. Hermione looked like she was about to be sick.

"Well…"Hermione took a deep breath and stood a little straighter.

"Yes?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I will just tell him the truth. I'll leave out the bit that involves the time turner of course. I don't care if he's mad at me, he'll get over it." Hermione shrugged.

"Yes, well, I am sure he may be angry after the initial shock of you wanting me." Severus laughed again. Hermione walked over to him and placed her hand in his. He squeezed it gently and looked into her eyes.

"I've mourned you once, and I will not do it again. I do want you, I love you Severus." Hermione spoke softly, and she watched the smile spread over his face.

"Say it once more." Hermione smiled.

"I love you, Severus." She repeated herself. He placed his hand at her jaw running his thumb gently over her cheek.

"I love you." He leaned down and kissed her. All of the torment Hermione had endured melted away from her as she grabbed hold of Severus, pressing herself to him. She eagerly deepened the kiss and ran her hand up through his hair. Severus was the first to pull away, but only slightly. "The whole school knows by now."

"Good." Hermione replied as she kissed him again. Their intimate moment was broken as a loud and constant knock came from her door.


	9. Chapter 9

***SURPRISE two updates in a day! Thank you for your reviews, you really make my day when I see them! I just love all of you!***

Hermione laughed at the timing of the knock and walked to the door. It was too soon to be Ron; the owl would still be mid-flight. She opened the door, and there stood Neville. He pushed his way into her rooms and Hermione closed the door.

"Hello Professor Snape, sir." Neville nodded his head towards Severus. Severus knew Hermione had no idea about the goings on.

"Longbottom, how many times must we go through this? You are a professor now, and as much as I may dislike it, you are to refer to me as Severus…hell I'll make it easy on you…just call me Snape." Severus stood staring at Neville.

"Yes, sir…I mean…ok Snape." Neville nodded quickly and turned to face Hermione. "I heard the students saying the two of you were holding hands in the hallway. Is that true?"

"So what if it is?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hermione!?" Neville exclaimed. "What do you mean? You're engaged to Ron! And…it's creepy," He scrunched his face and turned to Severus. "No offense, sir."

"No, by all means please continue." Severus gestured towards Hermione eager to hear her response.

"What business is it of yours, what I do?" Hermione asked her hands sitting on her hips.

"You're my friend, and Ron's my friend." Neville replied.

"Oh, Ron's your friend?" Hermione asked her voice was heavy with attitude.

"Yes, he is." Neville nodded.

"When's the last time the two of you hung out? When's the last time he even sent you an owl?" Hermione replied. Neville looked to the floor and shuffled his foot, he didn't respond. "That's what I thought. I'm your friend, I actually talk to you. I care about what's going on with you. Harry is Ron's friend. You are his backup friend; you know the go to guy if Harry is busy."

"Yeah, well…he's still my friend. Are you ok, Hermione? You're not acting like yourself at all." Neville shook his head again.

"I'm fine, now leave please." Hermione pointed to the door.

"But you are going to let Snape stay?" Neville asked as his voice jumped an octave higher.

"Yes." Hermione replied simply.

"You never answered my question." Neville attempted to delay.

"What do you want me to say, Neville? Yes, I was holding his hand." Hermione threw her hands up into the air.

"Why?" Neville made a face as if he was disgusted.

"I love him, that's why. Does that answer satisfy you?" Hermione shrieked. Neville turned to Severus.

"I'm not going to sit back and let you just steal my mates girl! I'll….I'll…fight you." Neville balled up his fists in front of him. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Firstly, Neville Longbottom, I am not property. I do not belong to Ronald Weasley. Secondly, you're going to _fight_ him? Really? We're not first years Neville, Dumbledore isn't going to give you ten points for growing a pair. There's no friendship house cup, get out!" Hermione shoved him towards her door. Neville stammered as she pushed him out into the hall, and slammed the door. She was seething when she turned back to Severus.

"That was brilliant." Severus smirked, causing Hermione's anger to fall away. She laughed.

"He deserved it." Hermione shrugged. "I just want to be alone, with you." She walked back over to Severus and pulled him down to kiss her again.

"I want to be alone with you as well. Hermione, as much as I am going to hate the taste of the words that I am about to utter, I must say this. I would prefer if you would break things off with Weasley before anything transpires between us. I dislike the boy…man…but he does deserve a small amount of respect in this matter. It is not his doing that we are in the situation we are in." Severus spoke softly, as he gently played with one of her curls. She sighed.

"You're right."

"Indeed." Severus replied. "I was not joking earlier. Longbottom was made aware quickly, I assure you Weasley will come, tonight."

"Let him come." Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I'll tell him tonight then."

"I will go to my rooms, you can find me there when you are finished." Severus used his forefinger to lift her chin so he could peer into her eyes.

"I'll be there." Hermione replied.

"I will be waiting." He bent down and kissed her again before he made his way from her rooms. Hermione ran her hands through her hair and sat down to await Ron's arrival.

She didn't have long to wait before she heard another knock at her door. She sighed as she heaved herself up from her couch. She didn't want to do this, but she knew she had no choice. Slowly she opened the door and sure enough, there stood Ron.

"'Mione?" Ron furrowed his brow.

"Hello, Ronald. Come in." She moved from the entrance and allowed him in, closing the door behind him.

"You don't sound surprised to see me." Ron shook his head.

"That's because I'm not." Hermione replied. "I knew, Ginny would send you an owl. She did, didn't she?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Why were you…I mean…Snape?"

"Yes, I was." Hermione looked to the floor.

"Why?" Ron asked as he made his way over and sat down on her couch. He held the palms of his hands out to the fire that was roaring in front of him.

"There's no easy way to say this…"Hermione walked over and handed him his ring back. "I can't marry you."

"What?" Ron furrowed his brow as he looked from the ring back to Hermione.

"I can't marry you Ron. I can't explain everything, I'm just not the Hermione you fell in love with." Hermione sighed.

"What do you mean? Of course you are!" Ron stood up quickly.

"No, I'm really not. I'm sorry Ron, I really am. I don't want to hurt you, but no matter what I do someone would get hurt and it was either you or me. To be truthful, I've had a lifetime of hurt over the past few months, and I refuse to be hurting anymore." Hermione bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." Ron replied. Hermione was confused, but allowed him to continue. "I know I shouldn't have been so sneaky, it's just that well Mum and Dad like you so much and after losing…well…I just didn't want to hurt them. How did you find out about me and Lavender?"

"Oh…Ron." Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron scrunched his face.

"You are!" Hermione continued to laugh. "Ron, I didn't know about you and Lavender."

"You didn't know?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione began to laugh harder as she plopped her weight down into the chair that sat near the couch.

"Then…huh?" Ron shook his head.

"You're in love with Lavender?" Hermione asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah…I am. Are you angry?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"No, Ron. I'm in love with someone else as well." Hermione smirked.

"Who?" Ron clasped and unclasped his hands.

"Severus." Hermione replied.

"Snape!?" Ron cried.

"The one and only." Hermione nodded.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exhaled. He looked back to Hermione. "Well, at least we acknowledged it now…and not ten years down the road, eh?"

"Yes, Ron. Now I hate to rush you, but I have a date." Hermione stood up.

"You have a date?" Ron asked as he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I do, with Severus. So if you would please…"She motioned to her door with her head.

"Yeah, ok." Ron nodded as he walked to the door. He stopped and turned back slightly. "Hey, 'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione looked at him.

"Friends?" Ron raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Yes, Ron…friends." Hermione nodded as he walked out and closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione seemed to walk a little lighter now knowing that Ron didn't hate her. She seemed to bounce as she made her way to Severus' private quarters. There were no students in the hall and she was secretly grateful. She had enough of awkward glances for one day. Hermione smoothed her robes as she knocked on Severus' door. Only a few moments passed before the door swung open. Severus motioned for her to enter, with a wide sweep of his arm. She smiled and walked in, and he closed the door behind her.

"Weasley has already been to see you, I take it?" Severus walked back over to his chair, and sat down. He motioned for her to sit across from him. She looked around as she sat; his rooms appeared to be exactly as they were when she had last been in them.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, drawing her attention back to Severus. "It went surprisingly well as a matter of fact."

"Indeed?" Severus placed his fingertips together and nodded slowly.

"I'm still rather shocked about it, if I were to tell the truth." Hermione shook her head as she crossed her legs.

"What did Weasley have to say?" Severus asked, and Hermione sighed.

"It was really odd; he thought I was calling off our engagement because he'd been cheating on me. Of course you and I know, I had no idea of course." Hermione shook her head, "He was rather taken aback when I delivered the news, that I preferred you and not him."

"Weasley was seeing someone else?" Severus seemed to struggle momentarily with the idea Ron had two girlfriends at once.

"Yes, and he said he's in love with her too. You'll never guess who he's seeing." Hermione smirked.

"I'm sure I have no idea." Severus replied returning the smirk.

"Lavender." Hermione raised her eyebrows and leaned back awaiting his response.

"Lavender?" Severus repeated the name.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Lavender….Brown?" Severus furrowed his brow.

"Yes, or I would imagine that's who he was speaking about. I don't know any other Lavender." Hermione shook her head. Severus remained pensive and quiet. "What's wrong?" Hermione finally asked, the silence was deafening.

"Hermione, I am not sure how to tell you this, because I haven't the foggiest to why Weasley would tell you what he did….but….Lavender Brown died." Severus shook his head.

"What?!" Hermione cried.

"Miss Brown was among the casualties of the final battle. Weasley knows this; he attended her funeral...with you." Severus still looked concerned.

"Why would he say that then?" Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know, and I am a bit concerned about it." Severus stood up and began to pace. Hermione slumped down in her chair.

"Well I hardly ever know why Ron does what he does, maybe it's just another Lavender, and I assumed wrong." She crossed her arms.

"Perhaps." Severus stopped and looked into the fire, he turned back to face Hermione, his arms at his back. "I would feel more comfortable if we knew for sure."

"What reason could he possibly have to lie to me? He probably just made up a girlfriend to show he loved someone else, I probably hurt him and this was his coping mechanism." Hermione shrugged.

"That is another possibility." Severus nodded his head again and continued to pace. "I think this calls for some looking into. It is peculiar."

"Well I'll get in touch with Harry and ask." Hermione shrugged again.

"That would be wise." Severus sat back down in his chair. "Minerva came by earlier."

"And?" Hermione asked.

"She was perplexed about the goings on of earlier today, as she should be." Severus reached over and poured them each a cup of tea.

"What did you tell her?" Hermione suddenly felt a little nauseous.

"As little and as much as I could. I informed her that you and I were seeing each other. She expressed concern for Weasley, as well as the differences in our ages. She also wanted to know how long it had been going on, as well as why you showed up in her private rooms. She suspects the time turner, but I do not think she has a problem with that, merely you and I." Severus handed her the cup which she took gratefully. "I told her that you and I had just expressed our desire to explore a more personal relationship, today."

"Did she believe that?" Hermione took a sip.

"Indeed. She will come by and speak to you I'm sure." Severus took a sip of his tea and sat the cup back down on the table. "She fears that you do not know me, or my past. She is right, to a certain degree at least. We will remedy that though."

"I never thought anyone would be so interested in you and I." Hermione shook her head.

"Yes well, we are quite the scandal. The fact that I was you professor and all will certainly raise some eyebrows. That and I am also sure there are those who would believe me to be a eunuch. Don't make that face," Severus laughed. Hermione blushed; she didn't realize she had made a face. "I assure you I am not a eunuch."

"Didn't say you were." Hermione mumbled with a smile as she brought the tea cup back to her mouth.

"If you don't mind, I have a request of you." Severus watched her set her cup down and look at him intently.

"Anything." Hermione replied.

"I would rather us, not engage in any physical relationship until everything is sorted out." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"That's fine." Hermione looked to the floor.

"I fell in love with you, but I do not know you, at least not who you have become. I would rather we focus on that at the present." Severus appeared to be concerned.

"I think it's a good idea, Severus." She smiled and his concern seemed to soften slightly.

"Then it's settled." He nodded.

"It's settled." Hermione smirked. "I'm content to know you're alive and to just be near you, at the moment." Severus reached over and placed his hand atop hers.

"I am glad to be near you as well." He squeezed her hand. "I think you should apologize to Neville, though. You were quite hard on him."

"Apologize? You're one to talk, Severus Snape! You were always cruel to him." Hermione's eyes went large.

"Yes, however we're talking about you and not me. It would not do well to purposefully isolate your friends right now Hermione." Severus let go of her hand and sat back in his chair.

"Fine. I'll apologize to him." Hermione huffed.

"Don't pout, it's not becoming." Severus laughed. "I merely suggested you apologize, I will not force you."

"I know, but you're right. I'm probably about to lose a few friends, so you made your point." Hermione exhaled slowly. "I'll go and speak to him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Severus continued to drink his tea.

"What's your point?" Hermione shook her head.

"You and I have plans; we're not on duty tomorrow. We will not even be on the premises." Severus sat back and looked into the fire.

"Oh, we have plans?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I am not telling you what they are. You will meet me by the front gates at seven tomorrow morning." Severus stood up and reached out his hand to Hermione, which she took and stood as well.

"Seven?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"Yes, and it is already approaching eleven. Go and rest, I shall see you in the morning." He kissed her chastely. Hermione sighed; she wished she hadn't agreed to hold off on anything physical as it was quite evident he was going to act the part of a gentleman with her. He walked her to his door, and watched as she walked out into the hall. She turned to look at him briefly. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Severus." She replied as she made her way back to her rooms, her thoughts lingered on Ron, Lavender, Severus and the following day's plans. Suddenly she felt mentally exhausted and went straight to sleep upon returning to her rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was up and dressed by six. She was excited to see Severus again, and had to calm herself down enough to manage to tie her shoes correctly. She had already botched the job three times. She laughed at herself and shook her head. Standing up she walked over to her full length mirror to look over herself once more. She had never been the type of girl to obsess over her looks, but then again she never felt this way before either. She fidgeted with a naughty curl that didn't want to stay in its place, in continued to spring up on the top of her head and made her feel like a silly little girl.

"Look at yourself! You better calm down, you know he's observant and will pick on you if he sees you acting like a stupid little first year." Hermione sighed as she spoke to herself. As she was fixing her hair she noticed the naked little spot on her finger where her ring had been. There was a faint tan line and indentation that lingered. Hermione pulled her hand closer to her and ran the fingers over the spot thinking back to the previous night. She wondered why Ron had told her he was seeing Lavender.

"Oh no!" Hermione cried, "I forgot to send Harry an owl. I could just kick myself; I should have done it straight away after leaving Severus last night." She hurried over to her desk and began to write. A knock came at her door causing her to jump and spill ink all over her parchment. "Bloody….COME IN!" She reached for her wand to clean the mess.

"'Mione?" She turned and saw Harry walking through her door towards her.

"What is with everyone having impeccable timing this week? In all the years I have known you lot, you have never been on time for anything, nor where you needed to be the moment you were needed! Is this going to be a regular occurrence, or is this just a fluke?" Hermione smirked and shook her head.

"You haven't always been mental, but it seems like you're making a habit of behaving like you're mad. Is this a new you or just a fluke?" Harry replied as he raised both of his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Gods here it comes. I'm sure you've had an influx of owls, not to mention a visit from a certain ginger that we know? Well, go on then you'll feel better once you let me have it, so let's hear it then." Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back on the edge of her desk.

"I have had a few owls since yesterday now that you bring it up." Harry shrugged.

"How many is a few?" Hermione asked.

"About forty or so." Harry replied, waving his hand.

"FORTY!?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why is everyone running to you with this? Why is it such a big deal? Ron took the news well; it shouldn't matter to anyone else."

"Well Ron…Ron's a different story." Harry shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione leaned forward.

"He's been acting off for months, 'Mione. You haven't noticed because, well, you've been here…and distracted by other things." Harry sighed, and cringed.

"Of course he's been acting off, Harry. He came here last night, sat in this very room and informed me he had been having an affair, and that he is on love with her." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Ron Weasley?" Harry asked again as if in disbelief.

"Yes." Hermione nodded again.

"Ronald Weasley?" Harry was still in disbelief.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Hermione threw her hands up in the air as if throwing in the towel.

"Sorry, 'Mione I don't mean to be a tosser, but it's hard to believe. Ron isn't exactly real smooth when it comes to the ladies. Did he say who he was seeing?" Harry scrunched his face.

"He did…he said he's seeing Lavender." Hermione walked back over to check her defiant curl again.

"Lavender? I don't know any Lavenders….well…I mean yeah okay, I know one but she's dead." Harry shook his head.

"I know." Hermione replied.

"Well…okay I know Ron pretty well." Harry took a deep breath.

"We both do." Hermione interjected.

"So…it can one of two things. One he's seeing a girl named Lavender. There's bound to be more than one on the planet, right?" Harry scratched his head.

"I suppose, but imagine the luck of that. Especially after already dating one Lavender, and she was enough." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"'Mione." Harry shot her a disapproving look.

"Sorry, I don't mean to speak ill of the dead." Hermione held her hands up in front of her.

"Ok, the second option is he lied. You and I both know that when he's blindsided with something he has a tendency to make things up so he doesn't look like an arse." Harry sat down with a thud.

"I didn't think about that." Hermione turned to face Harry.

"Which leads me to the actual reason I'm here." Harry took a deep breath. "Are you really seeing Snape? Like romantically?"

"Yes, Harry. And I wouldn't say romantically…we've decided to put off anything physical for the time being…" Hermione began to explain but Harry cut her off mid-sentence.

"Oh Gods, please…I really don't want to hear about that. I don't even want to hear that _hinted_ at, that's just wrong on so many levels, 'Mione." Harry rubbed the palms of his hands on his pants.

"Oh, grow up." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'll be the first one to admit I was wrong about him, okay? But he was still about as pleasant as Buckbeak's shite, or did you forget about all that?" Harry stood up abruptly.

"Harry…no. I didn't forget about it, but if you look at everything logically…"Hermione began and Harry interrupted her once more.

"Logically? I honestly don't want to hear excuses for him. We were kids, and he was nasty to all of us. He was nasty to you too." Harry shook his head. "Excluding his personality flaws and his severe lack of people skills he's the same age as my parents, Lupin, and Sirius, which means he's old enough to be your Dad. That's just sick, Hermione."

"Oh please." Hermione huffed.

"You know I'm right. I may be the first to say it, but I won't be the last. I'm not going to go shake his hand and congratulate him on being with you, or whatever it is you're looking for from me. It's weird, and I just won't do it. I've forgiven him, for mostly everything. I'm not going to say I don't see him in a different light now, because I do. I just don't forget things easily." Harry crossed his arms.

"That's your right, Harry. I'm not going to ask you to be his best friend. But as MY best friend, I though you would be a tad more supportive. I can see I was wrong, and that's fine. I was about to write you and ask about the Ron and Lavender thing, but you showed up here. We discussed the main issue I wanted more information about, with precious little knowledge from you. I have plans, so I will have to excuse myself. It was good to see you again." Hermione grabbed her wand and bag and walked to her door.

"Hermione, don't be like this. Come on." Harry trotted behind her.

"Like what, Harry?" Hermione spun around and furrowed her brow.

"Well…"Harry made a face.

"I realize this was a shock, feel free to send me an owl once you regain your senses." Hermione turned back around and waited for Harry to exit her room before closing and warding the door. She walked away quickly leaving Harry standing in the hall outside her rooms alone. She was still fuming as she approached the front gates of the school. Severus was already standing there, waiting on her.

"You're late." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Don't start with me, I had an impromptu visit from boy wonder this morning, and it was exhausting to say the least." Hermione took a slow deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I see." Severus replied as offered her his arm.

"No you really don't Severus. I know I risked a lot to go back and leave that letter for you. I think I really messed with Ron though, Harry doesn't know anything about Ron seeing someone. He said the same thing you did. The only Lavender he knows was Lavender Brown. I also had to get an earful from him about you. I'm just beyond this." Hermione shook her head. She looked up and saw him staring at something above her. She reached up and touched that infernal curl with her fingertips. "And to top it all off this one curl does not want to lie down."

"Firstly, Hermione, that curl can do as it pleases. Leave it be, I happen to like your hair. Secondly, Ronald Weasley is free to do as he pleases, and if inventing a fictitious girlfriend is helping him cope, so be it. Thirdly, who gives a damn if Potter is fine with you seeing me?" Severus walked with her through the gates.

"I'm just afraid that he didn't invent a girlfriend, and he's mad. I don't care what Harry thinks, and I told him so." Hermione dropped her hand from the curl. "You never liked my hair, I remember you said some things back…" Severus cut her off.

"I liked it even then; it just didn't bode well for me to tell you that." Severus looked around. "Now are you ready? We have to apparate."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see. Now hold onto me tightly." Severus reached his arm about her waist, and pulled her close to him. Hermione reached around him and clutching his shoulders they apparated.


	12. Chapter 12

***I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. Things are quite busy here at the moment. I graduate college in less than a year! Also I have been busy sending out query letters to agents, hopefully someone will like my novel! I promise I have not forgotten about my beloved OTP, and I am going to make a real attempt at updating more often and with longer chapters, I am hoping once summer break starts and I won't have to cart my daughter back and forth to school it will free up some of my time. Thank you for the reviews everyone! 3 ***

"I will never get used to that." Hermione frowned as she let go of Severus, and looked around. She furrowed her brow as she realized where they were. "Diagon Alley? Really?" She turned and raised her eyebrow. Severus rolled his eyes and took her gently by the elbow.

"Yes, Ms. Snark, Diagon Alley." Severus replied.

"Like I haven't been here a million times." Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry; it's just that I'm…"

"In a foul mood?" Severus interjected.

"Yes." Hermione looked away, she felt terrible for the way she was acting.

"We all have our days." Severus replied as they continued to walk.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked as he continued to urge her forward.

"I have something that I must pick up. I ordered it some time ago." He paused as an elderly woman walked in front of them.

"Wow…you brought me along while you run errands, how very…romantic." Hermione rolled her eyes and Severus smirked.

"You're very endearing when you are prickly." Severus seemed to quicken his pace, as they approached a small café. "Sit here, and wait for me."

"Now you're leaving me? You really know how to woo a girl." Hermione put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.

"Please, just do as I ask. I will not be gone long." Severus pointed to the chair behind her. Hermione huffed audibly and sat down, crossing her arms across her chest. She watched as he disappeared into the bustle of the crowd. Bouncing her foot she watched the faces as everyone passed by her, growing more irritated as the time ticked by. She was about to go look for him when she saw him working his way back through the crowd towards her. "It's about bloody time!" She cried as she stood up, "What took you so long?"

"I have something for you." Severus gestured to his left, and two people walked out from behind him. Hermione's jaw dropped as she looked at her mother and father.

"How?" Hermione asked as tears brimmed in her eyes. Her parents darted towards her pulling her into an embrace.

"I spent several weeks in Australia undoing your handiwork. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you." Severus shrugged. Hermione reluctantly pulled away from her parents and embraced him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his hair.

"It was my pleasure." Severus responded. "Go on and spend some time with them, I will meet you back at school."

"Oh it's not necessary for you to go." Mrs. Granger interjected as Hermione pulled away from Severus. "You have been so kind to us, please accompany us. I am going to make a big meal to celebrate." Severus looked to Hermione who was smiling, her face hopeful.

"It would be my pleasure." Severus replied.

"It's all set then." Mr. Granger smiled as he gripped Severus' shoulder firmly. "Let's go on then, shall we?" He turned and was speaking to Hermione, who nodded.

Dinner was great and full of stories on both sides; Hermione seemed to smile the entire day. As the sun began to set Hermione made mention of getting back to the school soon, they both had duties to get back to. Mrs. Granger made them both promise to return soon, and they both agreed. Severus and Hermione walked out of her childhood home.

"It's amazing they were able to repurchase the old house." Hermione shook her head.

"Yes, well, it only took gentle nudging of the muggles who bought it to sell it." Severus replied. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Gentle nudging? What did you do, Severus?"

"I spoke to them." He replied simply.

"Of course you did." Hermione shook her head in obvious disbelief.

"I did."

"And no magic was required then?" Hermione smirked.

"Perhaps a small amount." Severus smiled.

"Thank you, for everything. Today was fantastic, truly." Hermione slipped her hand into his and gave a gentle squeeze.

"It was the least I could do, Hermione; after all you gave me my life."

"No, the least you could do was nothing. This means more to me than I could ever explain."

"I could never sit and do nothing, when you are in need of anything." He replied as they turned a corner, making their way to a secluded alley.

"You mean more to me than I could ever explain." Hermione whispered as they stopped walking and turned towards one another.

"The feeling is mutual. Shall we apparate?" Hermione replied by wrapping her arms around his waist. In an instant they were standing by Hagrid's hut. They began walking towards the castle.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring." Hermione laughed.

"Perhaps a better hair day?" Severus smirked and touched the bouncing curl. Hermione blushed and lowered her head as she attempted to smooth the curl again.

"I had nearly forgotten about that. Do you mean to tell me it's been sticking up all day?" She looked up at Severus, who was still smiling.

"It has." He nodded, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said you liked my hair." Hermione shoved him slightly.

"I do." Severus nodded.

"I cannot believe Severus Snape is teasing me right now." Hermione laughed. "But I like it, so don't stop."

"You may regret that statement." He replied as they walked into the castle.

"We'll see." Hermione shrugged. Severus stopped walking, and Hermione followed suit.

"This is where I leave you, seeing on how our private rooms are so very far away from one another."

"Thank you again." Hermione shuffled her foot. "I am going to apologize to Neville tomorrow."

"I think that's a fine idea." Severus nodded, and took her hand. "Until tomorrow then." He kissed her hand.

"I will see you tomorrow, Severus. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Severus replied. Hermione began to walk down the corridor; Severus remained where he was watching her. When she reached the end and started to turn to the left, she paused, looked back at him and smiled widely. He nodded his head in return and Hermione continued on her way.


	13. Chapter 13

"Neville?" Hermione knocked lightly on his class room door as she poked her head through the doorway. Neville was standing near his desk, reading a book. His gaze slowly landed on her.

"Yeah?" He replied as he looked back down to the pages.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Hermione slowly entered the room.

"I guess." Neville shrugged and closed his book.

"I came to apologize for the way I acted the other night." Hermione bit her lip. "I should have been more understanding, and I had no right to say the things I did." She watched Neville take a deep breath.

"You said some pretty hurtful things Hermione, they may have been true, but they were still hurtful." Neville sat his book on his desk, and leaned back against it is arms crossed.

"Neville, what I said wasn't true. I said it to be cruel, and I shouldn't have." Hermione took a step closer to him.

"No it was true. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Ron and Harry are my friends, but they don't really care. It's been that way for as long as I can remember. I mean they care, just not as much as I thought they did." Neville dropped his hands. "I thought we were friends though, you should have spoken to me about Snape, I would have been supportive. I think it was just the shock of it all that made me react the way I did."

"I am sorry I didn't speak to you about it before." Hermione hung her head. "It's a comfort to know you would have been supportive."

"I'm supportive now. I have no right to interfere with anyone's love life, especially yours." Neville smirked. "I will admit, I had a bit of a crush on you when were thirteen, so maybe that's why I reacted the way I did."

"You liked me? No. I never knew." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, well it's not like I ever told anyone. I just kept it to myself. Besides, that was years ago, and we're just friends." Neville shrugged.

"We are friends, Neville." Hermione smiled and reached out to pat his forearm. "I do have a question you may be able to help me with."

"Ask away." Neville made a sweeping motion with his hand.

"Ron said he was in love with a Lavender, and he's was cheating on me. Do you know anything about that?" Hermione shook her head as Neville furrowed his brow in thought.

"That doesn't make any sense, but I will see what I can find out for you." Neville half smiled.

"I would really appreciate that." Hermione smiled in return. "I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry about it; I will let you know as soon as I find out anything." Neville patted her arm.

"Alright then, well I'm going to go. Thanks, Neville." Hermione nodded as she turned to leave. She stopped at the door and momentarily looked back at Neville who had his back turned to her, his posture was slumped and his head down. Hermione frowned. She took a deep breath before making her way to see Severus.

Her thoughts had lingered on Neville the whole way to Severus' rooms. She knocked on the door, and after a moment it opened, Severus smiled when their eyes met. As quickly as his smile came, it was replaced with concern as soon as he saw the worry written in her eyes.

"What happened?" Severus asked as Hermione walked in, he closed the door and turned to Hermione.

"I went and spoke with Neville this morning. He doesn't know anything about Ron and this Lavender lady he told me about. He also apologized to me right after I apologized to him for the other night. During all of the apologizing he made mention of having a crush on me when we were kids, and he thought perhaps that played a role in his behavior." Hermione shook her head. "Why does everything have to be so bloody complicated?"

"I don't have an answer for that, I'm afraid." Severus shook his head.

"Another thing, do you find it odd at all that you and I have managed to somehow, after everything, fallen into this relationship so comfortably? It's not like we had a fantastic history to start off from." Hermione sat down on the edge of sofa.

"It is a bit strange, if one thinks about it in those terms, I suppose." Severus nodded.

"What other terms would you have me look at it through then?" Hermione laughed.

"Perhaps you should take into consideration I have known that I loved you for a year, and you have loved me for many months. You loved me while I was dead; I loved you while you were engaged to another man. We've been through a very long ordeal concerning you-know-who and events of such a nature then to affect people in ways they do not understand." Severus walked over and took her hand.

"I suppose." Hermione sighed. "When I decided to use the time turner I never expected it to reverberate to broadly."

"People seldom realize the changes they can cause inadvertently, or the changes they can cause in other people." Severus still held on to her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I can honestly say that I am said person in all of this. I really want to try to right some of the wrongs I caused, but I cannot go back to Ron. Even if it's the worst case scenario and he has gone mad. I don't love him, and it wouldn't be fair to him or to me…or you." Hermione squinted up at Severus.

"I know you will do the best you can, and I will assist you wherever possible in this matter." Severus pulled her into a comforting embrace. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hermione sighed.

"Why is it that we are constantly being interrupted?" She asked as Severus reluctantly pulled away from her to open his door. Minerva walked in, she appeared to be nervous and slightly on edge.

"Hello Severus, Hermione. I apologize for my intrusion but I have an urgent message here, for Hermione." She held out a piece of parchment towards Hermione, her hand was slightly trembling.

"Who is it from?" Severus asked as he closed the door and walked over to stand beside Minerva.

"The Ministry." Minerva replied, wringing her hands. Hermione opened the parchment and began to read. "What does it say?"

"The Minister of Magic requests a meeting with me at once, and has cleared his schedule for the remainder of the day in order for said meeting." Hermione replied continuing to read.

"Does it say what the meeting is in regards to?" Severus asked as he glanced at Minerva.

"Yes." Hermione ran her hand over her curls as she let her hand drop and her eyes shot to Severus. "He wants to discuss my illegal use of the time turner."


	14. Chapter 14

***updated! don't kill me!***

"I think I may be sick." Hermione said nervously as she ran around her room putting her necklace on, and locating both of her shoes.

"You will be fine." Severus attempted to reassure her.

"Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough." Hermione slipped on her heels. "How do I look?" She was wearing a fitted burgundy skirt that fell mid-thigh, and black blouse finished off with black heels.

"You look nice, Hermione." Severus nodded.

"I don't know." Hermione shook her head. "But I don't have time to change; I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Come, I will accompany you to Minerva's office." Severus stood up.

"I wish you could come with me." Hermione bit her lip as she reached for her purse.

"I wish the same, but you know I cannot." Severus opened the door for her, and followed her out and closed the door behind them.

"I know." Hermione sighed, as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "What am I going to do if he tells me I have to go to Azkaban?"

"That will not happen." Severus stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look at me. You risked everything so save me; I will not let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?" Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Yes. I trust you." She replied as she threw her arms around him. Minerva walked up to them as they released one another.

"Are you ready?" Minerva asked looking from Severus to Hermione.

"As ready as I can be." Hermione replied taking a deep breath.

"Are you still going with her?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, of course." Minerva nodded as she held her hand out to Hermione. "Everything will be fine."

"I know." Severus stood up a little straighter. "Go on, you don't want to keep the Minister waiting." Hermione nodded, and walked into Minerva's office. Minerva paused at the door, and turned back to Severus, she lowered her voice.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but if it is the worst I promise I will notify you at once. I won't leave her side by choice, Severus. Sit in my office near the floo once we leave, in case I must contact you quickly." Severus nodded his response as Minerva shut the door.

"Let's go." Hermione said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace. They arrived in the reception area outside of the Minister's office. The room was deserted save for the secretary who was using an automatic quill to take notes. The blonde woman looked up, peering over her spectacles.

"It's about time you showed up, the Minister is expecting you." The woman's voice was high pitched and snobby. She stood up and walked around her desk. "Go on in. I was given the rest of the day off, but I couldn't leave until you arrived."

"I apologize for the delay." Hermione mumbled. The woman stopped in front of Minerva and Hermione as she was making her way to the door.

"You can't go in." The woman was speaking to Minerva. "The Minister requested a private meeting with Miss Granger. You can wait here, just don't touch anything." The woman put her nose in the air and left the room.

"Why I never…"Minerva scowled at the door that the woman had just walked through. "Speaking to me as if I am a child. Go on, I'll be here when you're done." She patted Hermione gently on the shoulder.

"Ok." Hermione nodded as she took a deep breath and walked through the door leading to the Minister's office. The room was brightly lit, and comfortable. Hermione closed the door and took a few steps into the room.

"Ah! Miss Granger!" A voice came from seemingly out of nowhere. Hermione's eyes darted around looking for the source of the sound. Kingsley walked through a door on the other side of the room, that didn't appear to be a door but a bookshelf. "I apologize; I was making use of the facilities. Come in please!" Kingsley motioned for to take a seat across from him on a very plush sofa.

"I came as soon as I could after receiving your request." Hermione's voice shook slightly as she spoke.

"Please, Miss Granger, we've known each for a long time. I may be Minister of Magic, but I do believe you have earned the right to speak freely."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled nervously.

"I merely wanted to have a discussion with you." Kingsley crossed his legs. "It was brought to my attention that you utilized a time turner recently. Is this accurate?"

"Ye-es." Hermione stuttered. "Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you ask that?" Kingsley tapped his chin with his forefinger.

"Because I meddled with time, and terrible things happen to wizards…or witches…who meddle with time." Hermione swallowed hard.

"That's true, terrible things do happen to those who meddle with time." Kingsley nodded slowly.

"Am I going to Azkaban?" Hermione blurted.

"Azkaban!?" Kingsley laughed. "No, you're not going to Azkaban, my dear. It just so happens that when Albus put forth your paperwork to grant you permission to use the time turner during your time as a student he filled it out quite cleverly. You see, the paperwork contained no time frame for your use, as well as it was worded in such a manner that as long as you only used the time turner while on Hogwarts grounds, it was permissible. Your use did not violate those terms."

"But Severus…" Hermione quickly stopped talking. Again, Kingsley chuckled.

"Yes, well you and I are the only ones who know about that aren't we?" Kingsley nodded slowly.

"Yes." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"He was a member of the order, that combined with his memories that he gave to Harry show me that he, in fact, deserves a second chance." Kingsley stood up and walked to the window. "It was a smart move on his part to ensure Harry received those memories, and knowing Severus as I do, I am aware it was a difficult thing for him to do."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Hermione asked tapping her knee with her fingertips.

"No, you're not in trouble." Kingsley turned back around and smiled at her. Suddenly a strange noise began to come from the secret adjoining room he had just come out of. "Excuse me one moment please." Kingsley walked back through the book shelf door way. Hermione exhaled slowly and began to calm her nerves. A moment later Kingsley walked back into the room, appearing to be angry.

"Am I free to go?" Hermione asked as she stood up from the sofa. Kingsley walked up to her briskly, and pulled something from his pocket. He held it out to her, and she looked down at what seemed to be the Daily Prophet. She reached out to take it from him, but the moment she touched it she knew that she had just made a mistake. It was a port key, and it was active.

She slammed into the ground hard, and sat up holding her shoulder which had hit first. She was in a clearing, and could see a small house about thirty yards away.

"Kingsley, why are we here?" Hermione asked as she looked beside her. Kingsley was standing very near to her, looking down at her angry. Suddenly his appearance began to change, and Kingsley turned into Ron. "RON!?"

"Shut up." He reached down and took her by the arm, pulling her to her feet. "You have no bloody idea how hard it was to get in there like that."

"Where's Kingsley?" Hermione asked confused.

"Still at the Ministry. Good thing Dad informed me you'd be there today, or else I wasn't sure how I was going to get you here."

"Why did you bring me here? I don't know what's going on." Hermione shook her head as Ron pulled her towards the small house.

"I'll take that." Ron reached around her and took her wand. He snapped it in two and threw it in the grass.

"Ron! Why did you break my wand?" Hermione cried out trying to pull away from him and get to her broken wand. "Oh my god, you're mad! Absolutely mad!"

"You're staying here, with me until you come back to your senses. You aren't the only one that knows how to use a time turner, 'Mione! Good thing I knew about everything. I woke up one day months ago with a random letter from myself warning me that Snape was in love with you, and I warned myself you were probably in love with him too. I can't believe you went back in time and saved him like that, what in the bloody hell Hermione!? And I'm not mad, I love you, and that makes me do things I need to. Mad. You're the one whose mad!"

"Wait, how on earth did your past self, warn your future self when I was changing things?" Hermione scrunched her face.

"A spell my dad told me about a long time ago, you can cast it on things so they remain unaffected if the timeline is changed." Ron smiled wickedly.

"I still don't understand." Hermione replied as Ron opened the door and thrust her though.

"You don't need to understand it, I knew for certain I was right about everything when Ginny told me she saw you two holding hands, and then I mentioned Lavender and you didn't call me out on her being dead." Ron locked the door with several dead bolts. "I out smarted the brightest witch of her age. If you thought I was just going to let you go, so you two could be together you thought wrong. I'm not losing out to that greasy git. I'll get my happy ending."

"He'll look for me! Minerva will look for me!" Hermione cried out as Ron forced her further into the house.

"Let them, this place can't be found. You can't leave either, it's warded, and the wards will only obey my voice. I need to get back to the burrow so I can be surprised and horrified with your sudden disappearance." Ron let go of her. "I don't care how long we have to stay here; you're not leaving until we're married." Ron stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Hermione ran at the door, grabbing at the door knob but it wouldn't budge. She turned and ran to the window and began trying to force it open. It wouldn't budge either. She took a few steps back and sunk to the floor, there was no leaving until Ron let her out. Hermione drew her knees up to her chest, buried her head into the crooks of her arms and began to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus paced in Minerva's office, continually glancing to the floo in anticipation. The flames suddenly rushed up and he stopped cold as he heard a frantic "SEVERUS!" In two steps he was through the network and standing in the reception area of the Minister's office. Minerva scurried up to him.

"Oh, Severus! Hermione's missing!" Minerva was wringing her hands and glancing frantically between Severus and Kingsley who was standing behind her.

"What do you mean, missing?" Severus narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"I had just finished informing her she was not going to Azkaban when I heard a noise coming from my private loo. I went to investigate, because I don't permit anyone to go in there, not even house elves. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain behind my left ear, and the next thing I knew Minerva was standing over me asking me where Miss Granger was." Kingsley explained.

"Is there any way out of your office, besides the door leading to the waiting room?" Severus asked as he brushed past Minerva and Kingsley and into Kingsley's office.

"No, I removed my floo connection. Lessons learned from the war, and all." Kingsley rubbed his palm over his head. "No one can apparate within my quarters either."

"Portkey?" Minerva squeaked.

"A portkey?" Kingsley repeated. "Why, yes I think that would activate here. I know I never personally warded against those."

"She would not have just left on her own." Severus inspected the room for clues to explain Hermione's sudden disappearance.

"Of course she wouldn't." Minerva shook her head slowly. Severus suddenly burst past them in a black billow heading for the floo network. "Where are you going, Severus!?"

"WEASLEY!" Severus shouted back, as he went through the floo. Minerva and Kingsley followed a moment later.

Mrs. Weasley was standing in the kitchen when Severus burst through the floo.

"What a surprise, Severus!" Molly smiled.

"I am not here for niceties, Mrs. Weasley. Where is your son?" Severus seethed, calmly speaking between clenched teeth.

"Which one are you looking for?" Molly laughed.

"Ronald." Severus replied.

"He's in his room." Molly pointed behind him, and before she could say another word he pivoted on his heel. Minerva and Kingsley came through the floo as he left the room.

"My, so many visitors today!" Molly exclaimed.

"I apologize for our intrusion, Molly, but where did Severus go?" Minerva asked nervously.

"He is looking for Ronald." Molly replied, confused. Minerva lifted up the hem of her robe and ran in the direction that Severus had gone.

"You better come along." Kingsley took Molly kindly by the elbow and followed Minerva. Severus stood at the top of the first set of stairs looking around and the multiple closed doors and sets of stairs, not knowing which way to go.

"WEASLEY!" He bellowed. "Get out here, this instant!" A door slowly opened, halfway down the hall.

"Ye-es?" Ronald walked out tentatively, looking at everyone.

"Where is she!?" Severus reached out and grabbed Ron by the shirt collar, and shook.

"Where's who? What are you talking about?" Ron cried as he was thrown about.

"Hermione, you ginger menace!" Severus thrust him backwards against the wall, but did not let go of his shirt.

"Why would I know where she is?" Ron exclaimed grabbing hold of Severus' wrist; his eyes darted to his mother.

"Severus! Please! Let go of him, why on earth would you think Ron would know the whereabouts of Hermione?" Molly took a step towards Severus, but Minerva stuck her arm out to block the way.

"I don't know where she is!" Ron cried out as Severus shoved him back into the wall.

"I will find her, and when I do you better pray I either die in my attempt or there will be no place you can go to escape my vengeance. Do you understand? Not even an ocean between us will stop me." Severus let go of Ron and stormed passed the stun group and down the stairs. Minerva turned to Ron as he pulled his shirt collar from around his throat.

"Mr. Weasley, if you know anything please…it is dire that I locate Miss Granger." Minerva spoke kindly and softly.

"I don't know where she is." Ron shook his head. "Maybe she ran away from him." Ron nodded his head in the direction Severus had walked. "He's bloody barbaric, manhandling me like that."

"Twit." Minerva shook her head and turned to follow Severus. She stopped and looked at Molly. "I apologize for the inconvenience." She made her way back to the floo, leaving Kingsley to speak with Ron. She turned the corner and saw Severus there waiting for her.

"He's behind this Minerva." Severus adjusted his robe.

"I agree, let's get back and make the necessary arrangements to have him followed." Minerva pursed her lips and pointed to the floo.

* * *

Hermione stood up and wiped the tears from her face with the backs of her hands.

"Focus, Hermione." She said aloud to herself. "Tears won't solve anything. Ron is not that smart, there is no way he could have protected everything. There is a way out of here, there must be. You have to look, you have to find it. Severus will be looking for you, don't give up." She let her gaze drift over the barren room, looking for anything that appeared to be out of place.

The windows were covered with gray curtains. Upon closer inspection, Hermione was able to determine that they were supposed to be white; the gray was a very thick layer of dust. The paint around the window frames were yellow and flaking, several generations of dead bugs lay against the dirt and glass. Hermione scrunched her face and backed away from the window. She looked to the floor and listened to the creaks of the wooden boards. She walked slowly, deliberately attempting to find a lose floor board she could pry up. As she got closer to the metal bed frame she pressed down on a board that wiggled more than the others had. She pushed the bed frame off the board and pushed the wood again noticing it would give quickly. She looked down, and saw dirt beneath the floor about 45 centimeters below. She could fit, it may be a tight squeeze but she could make it. Suddenly she heard the sound of someone apparating and she hastily returned the board to its place and pulled the bed back to its original position. She sat down on the bed as she heard the door opening.

"He's bloody maniac! You left me for that violent, greasy tosser?" Ron cried out as he slammed the door and warded it. "He came to the burrow and grabbed me, demanding to know where you were."

"I told you he would look for me." Hermione replied narrowing her eyes at Ron.

"Yeah, he went back to Hogwarts with Minerva. He's so concerned he went, home." Ron spat the words out like venom. "I brought you some food, but I can't stay. It's too risky for me right now. I'm sure they're going to follow me for a few days so you better make that last." He tossed his knapsack onto the bed beside Hermione. "The bathroom works, and I put clothes in the dresser over there for you. "

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I love you." Ron walked over to her and smoothed her hair down with his hand. He leaned down to kiss her but she jerked away. "Fine, be that way. Maybe I won't come back at all." Ron stormed to the door, and left without looking back.


	16. Chapter 16

***I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, my novel came out and I have been busy trying to promote it by word of mouth, and I have started writing my second novel. I have not forgotten about my fanfics, and now I will updating regularly since I write the fanfic when I hit writers block with my own work. Enjoy the chapter, hugs and love to all!***

A week had passed by and Severus was growing more agitated by the hour. Minerva had reunited the surviving members of the order to take shifts in following Ron. There hadn't been any news. Every update was the same. He never left the burrow. Severus was pacing in Minerva's office.

"Severus, sit down your making me nervous!" Minerva commanded as she sipped her tea.

"How can you be so bloody calm? Hermione has been missing for a week now, and we have no leads as to her whereabouts!" Severus stopped and glared at Minerva.

"Becoming irate will not help her, Severus." Minerva replied setting her tea cup down.

"I am not irate." Severus sneered sitting down opposite Minerva. "Potter should have found her by now; after all he's best friends with Weasley."

"Harry is trying Severus. You know as well as I do, if Ron took her, he's being extra cautious." Minerva sighed.

"Ron is a dunderheaded fool with the intelligence of a toad."

"That may well be, but he's outsmarted all of us in this hasn't he?" Minerva raised her eyebrow.

"When we find her, he will suffer for his actions." Severus stated calmly.

* * *

Hermione looked at the table where she had set her rations that Ron had brought her. She had three biscuits left. Her stomach growled, and she rubbed her abdomen. He hadn't come back. It had been a week since she'd last seen him. Every day that passed, Hermione was increasingly aware that he may be making good on his threat to not return.

She stood up forcing herself to not think about her hunger. Pushing the bed again, she went back to work as she took apart the floor in an attempt to make a hole big enough for her fit through. Every few minutes she would put it all back together, in case Ron came in. She was constantly nervous and continually peered over her shoulder at the door. She carefully removed another portion of wooden plank and set it off to her right side.

"Well, I can fit through that." Hermione nodded and smiled. She peered back over her shoulder at the door. Her stomach tensed as she listened for Ron. Nothing. She smiled again, took a deep breath and lowered herself through the hole in the floor. Her shirt caught on a rogue nail tearing it and slicing her open along her ribcage. She cried out as she hit the dirt beneath the small hobble of a house. She bit back her tears as she turned on her belly to worm crawl out into freedom.

Hermione exited the underbelly of the house and slowly stood up. She shivered as a blast of icy wind hit her. She was not dressed to be out in the weather. She didn't have her wand. She hugged herself as she looked around. She had no idea where she was. She didn't know what direction to run in, her mind raced as she felt the weather around her. If she chose the wrong direction she could die from exposure. She looked around quickly, she was out in the open and if Ron showed up he would see her and catch her.

She quickly looked around and randomly began to ran, disappearing into the forest. She lost her shoe as she ran, but refused to stop and grab it. Quickly she kicked off the other one. It was too difficult to manage the forest terrain in heels anyway.

She shivered more violently as she sat down in the bend of a fallen tree. She looked at her feet, which were throbbing with pain and cold. They were bleeding and dirty. Hermione drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Well, this is it. I survived year after year of attacks and attempted murder whilst at school…I survived the war, and now I'm going to die. I'm going to die alone; half dressed, bleeding and alone frozen in the forest. I hate the forest." Hermione spoke aloud to herself as she remembered the days when the trio were on the run, hiding in the forest. She laughed softly, as hot tears trailed down her cheeks.

She dropped her head down onto her forearms, and sighed heavily. Her strength was failing her, and suddenly fatigue settled in. Her eyelids became heavy, and she couldn't resist the urge to sleep.

* * *

There was a loud crack outside, Hagrid meandered to his door to have a look. Neville was carrying someone, he saw him struggle as he collapsed onto one knee.

"What's this?" Hagrid asked himself as he walked out of his hut and towards Neville. "Neville?"

"Hagrid, help me please!" Neville cried out, his voice strained.

"Whatcha got there?" Hagrid nodded. "Who is that, then?"

"Hermione." Neville replied.

"Merlins beard, you found her?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Yes, please we have to get her Madame Pomfrey." Hagrid bent over and scooped up the unconscious Hermione.

"I'll take her straight away Neville, run along and get the Headmistress and Professor Snape." Hagrid began to walk briskly towards the castle.

Neville burst through the door of Minerva's office, causing Minerva to jump. Severus was standing near the fireplace, and turned slowly to look at the source of the intrusion.

"I would kindly ask you refrain from coming through my door as if you are a troll, Mr. Longbottom." Minerva stood up slowly from behind her desk. Neville was hunched over, his hands on his knees gasping for air.

"Her…..mione….Hagrid…..hospital wing." Neville stammered pointing to the door.

"What?" Severus closed in on Neville. Neville shook his head and tried to control his breathing.

"I…found Hermione. Hagrid…took her to Madame Pomfrey. She's in a bad way." Neville replied. Severus did not turn to look at Minerva instead he billowed out of the office and made his way towards the hospital wing.

"Where was she?" Minerva asked.

"I found her in the woods." Neville replied.

"Come along, let us go see her." Minerva placed her hand gently on his shoulder and guided him from her office.


End file.
